Having fun at boarding school
by TwilighttBabyy
Summary: Bella moves to an american boarding school and meets the gang. love blossoms between bella/jasper...AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Having fun at boarding school**

Chapter one.

Here I am I thought as I stepped out of the car. My name is Bella and I have just transferred to the best boarding school in America, the L.a Boarding School from Ireland. I received a scholarship from the school when they seen me play netball at the world championship. I was 16 and this would be my home for the next two years. As I stepped out of the car I put my sunglasses on my face to somehow stop the stares that I would inevitably get. My sunglasses were black oversized ones I'd got as a leaving present, and they matched my outfit perfectly. I was wearing a high waisted leopard print skirt in cream and black and a pink vest top with a black skinny belt on the waist of the skirt. I also had my black ankle boots on that I loved. My hair was brown and I had curled it this morning. It hung down my back in soft waves. I had on a light layer of foundation along with eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

As the driver unloaded my bags I stepped into the office to get my timetable and room number. An old lady was sitting at the desk and looked up as I approached.

" Hi I'm Isabella swan, I'm new here."

"Oh yes dear well here's your schedule and room number and your keys. I hope you like your stay,"

"Thanks."

I replied and left the office. When I arrived at the car again all 4 of my suitcases were sitting on the ground and the driver was getting ready to go. Great how am I spouse ta get these all up to my room on my own? Just then a really tall boy with curly black hair and big muscles walked up to me. Ahhh i'm gonna get attacked on my first day!

"Hi I'm Emmett. Do you need any help?

"Hi Emmett I'm Bella, and yes I'd love some thanks."

As I said this I smiled at him. Emmett seemed like the type of boy who would protect anyone he cared about but be a real joker as well. Just then I heard Emmett shout really loudly and another two boys ran over to us.

"What do you want Emmett?"

This boy had a strange colour of hair and a very dazzling smile. He was handsome to say the least but not someone I'd be interest in.

"I want me you and Jasper to help the lovely Bella here with her bags."

Jasper? I knew two boys had come over when Emmett shouted but I didn't see Jasper. I was very confused.

"Bella, It's very nice to meet you I'm Edward and that behind you is Jasper."

WHAT! I spun around as quick as I could but of course I was in hells so this caused me too fall and I landed right In what I assumed to be Jasper's arms. It felt so right. I automatically blushed and removed myself from jaspers arms and straightened out my outfit.

"Ahaahahaah, did yo..you seee your f..fface bella it was so red."

I struggled to understand what Emmett was saying as he was laughing so hard. It wasn't even my fault. Edward telling me jasper was behind me scared the living daylights outa me.

"I'm sorry to cut your laughing at me short Emmett but I do really need to get up to my room and unpack my suitcases. Pleasee"

I put on my best puppy dog face and the boys agreed. Emmett lifted two suitcases while Edward and jasper took one each. I noticed how jasper had yet to speak let alone look at me. As we reached the lift I looked at the sheet with my room number on it and it said room 306. WOW this place must have a lot of people in it.

"I'm in room 306 guys. Do you know where it is?"

Suddenly Emmett got this creepy looking smile on his face and I didn't feel so good anymore. As the lift came to a stop Emmett got out so I assumed here knew where room 306 was. As I was getting my keys out to open the door to my room I looked ahead of me and noticed Emmett had disappeared. Then I saw jasper and Edward enter a room with 306 written in bold gold letters on it.

"Guys how did you get into the room?"

I had just finished my sentence when a pixie-looking girl attacked me. She was short with sort black hair and pale skin. The guys were all laughing at what I presumed was the look on my face. I was beyond shocked. I didn't even know this girl n she was hugging me like we were best friends.

"Hi I'm Alice. I'm your roommate, well one of them anyway. Rose should be back any minute. I see you've already met he guys. That's so cool. I can tell were going to be best friends. OMG you're outfit is soo cute. You have some fashion sense on you."

"Alice, breathe."

As Edward said this he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and kissed her cheek. Awe! They're a couple how cute.

"Sorry bella, Alice gets excited sometimes. I'm sure as you already gather Alice is your roommate. Her and me are going out. And she is also Emmett's sister. Rose as Alice said will be your other roommate, is going out with Emmett and Is Jaspers Twin."

"Hey where'd he go?"

We all looked around the room for Jasper who seemed to have disappeared as Emmett so kindly pointed out. About 5 minutes after we noticed Jasper missing someone who resembled a model walked through the door. She had long legs a slim body a gorgeous face and long blonde hair that framed her face perfectly. Emmett was the first to great her. He kissed her Full on. So this was Rosalie. After Emmett and her finished their hello's Emmett introduced us.

"Rose this is Bella, your new roommate, Bella this is Rose My wonderful Girlfriend."

"Hi rose it's nice to meet you."

I placed my hand out shyly for her to take but like the rest she just hugged me and told me she was happy to meet me and couldn't wait to get to know me. I excused myself for the rest of the evening to go unpack. Once I had finished un packing I got changed into my minney mouse jammies and fell asleep thinking abouh Jasper.

The man of Mystery…

**A/n Wat'd ye all think..? Did you lyk it.. It is gona be Bella/jasper :D **

**Review please… TwilighttBabyy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I do not own twilight unfortunately :( Stepanie meyer does..**

First day...

I woke up the next morning and decided to go to the gym. After all I was hear on a netball scholarship so I had to keep my fitness up. I showered and decided to leave my hair as a natural curl and didn't put on any make up as there was no point. I pulled out my Gaelic gear from the wardrobe and put it on along with my white tennis shoes. I looked in my full length mirror and approved the outfit. Cute yet comfortable. I walked out of my bedroom and was met by the sight of Alice dancing with her back to me.

"Hey Bella"

Okay that is weird. How did she know I was there?

"Hey Alice"

Then Alice turned around and stared at me with a look of horror on her pretty little face.

"!"

After hearing Alice scream like there was no tomorrow Rosalie ran out of her room with her hair half dry and started shaking Alice.

"Alice. Baby what's wrong?"

"Herr. Herr outfit. It. it's horrrrrible"

"WHAT!?"

Both me and Rosalie screamed at the same time.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"It's horrible. What is it any way? IT looks like it was found in a bin."

"It's my Gaelic gear Alice. I'm wearing it to go to the gym in. its not as if im actually going to be seen in it by a lot of people."

"What's Gaelic?"

"It's Irish football. Now if you don't mind im going to the gym."

I walked straight past Alice's still horror stricken face and Rosalie's pissed of look (I would not like to be Alice right now) and headed to the gym. I already had my bag with me from when I came out of my room.

After the gym I came back to the room and got showered and into my short Love heart jammies and lay on the sofa in the living room with my hot chocolate with marsh mallows and my Romeo and Juliet book. I had been assigned to read it for English class back home and loved it so much I've read it at least 20 times. After about an hour of reading Alice and Rosalie came through the door with Emmett Edward and jasper following behind them.

"hey Bells"

Wow. They said that in unison. Ahaa. That was cool.

"What ya doing?"

"just reading. Where were you'se ens?"

"We were at the mall silly."

That was when I noticed the shit load of bags the boys were all carrying.

"Wow. Did you buy the whole shopping centre or did you actually leave some clothes for other people?"

"no silly. Anyway these aren't for us. There for you."

"What!? Why would I need you to buy me clothes?"

"Well after what you were wearing earlier I figured you needed nice clothes"

"I have nice clothes. Alice. I was wearing my work out gear earlier Alice. I have other clothes that I wear when I'm not working out you know. I'm not taking the clothes."

"Aw come on Bella please"

"NO ALICE!"

I shouted and got up and stormed into my room.. After about 5 minutes I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away"

The person didn't listen. They came on in anyway. It was jasper.

"Bella?"

"Leave me alone Jasper"

"Bella, Alice didn't mean anything by it. She thought she was helping. She didn't know you would react this way."

"I don't take to well to people thinking I need charity or whatever it was she thought I needed. I like the clothes I have and I'm proud to say that I was wearing my Ireland gear and it shows I was supporting my country. If Alice doesn't like that I don't care."

"Alice likes shopping. She'll make up an excuse to go shopping and today it was seeing you in an outfit she didn't like. Please don't be too hard on her."

"Her seeing me in something she doesn't like doesn't give her an excuse to but me a pile of clothes I didn't ask for. I have enough clothes that I like. I feel comfortable in the clothes I have and especially all my Gaelic outfits. I have 7 different Gaelic gears with me and if Alice doesn't like it I don't care. They remind me of home."

That's when I broke down. I've been missing home and have been bottling it all up inside me and I just broke down. I felt so comfortable with jasper. I cried and cried and Jasper just held me and whispered comforting words in my ear. After about 10 minutes I stopped crying wiped my ears and apologized to Jasper for my behaviour. I was beyond embarrassed from breaking down in front of him.

I walked into the living room where Alice was being comforted by Edward and Rosalie and Emmett were telling her it would be all right.

"Alice? Alice I'm really sorry. I overreacted but I like my Gaelic gear. It reminds me of home and its comfortable. I'm sorry I shouted"

It was at this point I realised Jasper had followed me out and was standing by my side with his hand on the base of my back rubbing soothing circles. It felt so right.

"It's okay Bella. I'm sorry for buying you clothes without your permission and for saying your gear was ugly."

I walked over to Alice and hugged her. This meant having to leave jasper and not having his hand on me felt so wrong. I said goodbye and went to bed. I fell asleep dreaming of jasper again.

The next morning I woke up quite early and was rather nervous. I went to the shower and had the water on really hot to see if I could relax me. It worked a bit. I got out and decided to straighten my hair. I choose what I would wear then. I decided on a bright pink lacy bra and thong set from la senza along with a white denim skirt which came to mid thigh and a bold print top. I slipped on my pink stilettos and a couple of pink bracelets and started my make up. I ended up with a light foundation mascara and lip gloss and I looked at myself in the full length mirror and approved my outfit.

I was on my way to my first class which was biology. I had Alice in this class and was rather excited. Biology was rather boring as was math and English. I was currently on lunch. I was sitting at the table with lice Edward Rosalie and Emmett and was wondering were Jasper was. I had been looking forward to seeing him all day and now I was extremely disappointed.

The bell rang and I made my way to history. None of the rest were In this class but they had given me directions on how to get here. I walked through the doors of the class only to see jasper. He was all over some fake blonde with big tits. I was extremely hurt. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. It's not as if we were going out and I've only known the gut for two days. Even if he was gorgeous with those muscles and the curly blond hair that fell wherever it wanted to, and those eyes. Those blue circles I could get lost in and never return from. He was tidy (A/n that Irish slang for nice looking)

I showed my note to the teacher and took the seat he assigned me. Thankfully it was at the other side of the classroom from jasper. What was normally my favourite subject had just turned into the class of hell. I couldn't wait to get to p.e and when I did the teacher announced we would be playing netball. Great. The boys would be playing basketball on the court beside us. I was placed in a team and the whistle blew. I played as best as I could and we managed to win the game by 25 points to 3 points. I looked around and saw that the boys had stopped there game to watch ours and that everyone was staring at me which made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What?"

"That was amazing"

"Well I am here on a netball scholarship. What'd ye all expect?"

"That's why you're here? You're the wee girl who got the scholarship over thousands of wee girls? You would think they'd have at least picked someone pretty."

That was the same blonde who Jasper was all over earlier. Figures she's stuck up.

"Shut up Lauren" did she just sneer her name? "Your just jealous of her"

I couldn't listen to this anymore I walked back to the changing rooms got changed and went back to my room. I had a shower, changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a long sleeved top and turned on my laptop. I checked my emails, checked my bebo and replied to comments my friends left me promising to call them soon and turned the laptop of at the same time there was a knock on the door.

I answered and before I had even register who it was there lips were crashing down onto mine. My lips started moving of there own accord. The person was sucking and nibbling on my bottom lip. I felt their tongue run across my top lip asking for entrance which I granted. I had felt a shock go through my whole body when their lips touched mine and there was only one person which caused that.

Those lips belonged to Jasper.

**A/n Thanks to those who read my story and reviewed. its much appreciated. Sorry i didn't update sooner was at my friends all weekend :D Please review this chapter to let me know what you think or to give me ideas or things you think would improve the story. **

**TwilighttBabyy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/n I do not own twilight L I own my own the plot J **

I lay in bed replaying last night over and over again in my head. After jasper kissed me he just left. Without a word. Without a glance back. He just walked out the door with me staring stupidly after him still too dazed about what had just happened to do anything. I was so confused. Why would he do that. Why would he kiss me like I have never been kissed before. With so much passion and love and then walk away from me.

I lay on my bed for about 5 minutes when I heard a knock on my door. Alice peaked her head in through the door and asked if I was ready for school. I told her I'd meet her there.

I got up not bothering to take a shower since I had one the night before and got dressed. I decided I'd wear something that would be short but not slutty. I decided on a pair of light denim short shorts (which didn't look slutty as they covered everything and a bit more) and a long white basic scoop vest. I added my black blazer and my black pumps along with a long silver necklace. My hair was straight and I applied a small bit of foundation and lip gloss. I felt good. Would act as it everything was fine.

Walking into class I spotted alice and took the seat next to her.

"Wow bella! You look nice. Someone special your making an effort for? Eh?"

"Hardly alice. I like taking pride in my appearance just. Nothing wrong with that?" **(A/n I love doing that but im not vain ****L**** when your at my school you learn to or you get bullied.. All cry :'( :L) **

"Ahaaaaa! I knew there was a reason I loved you. You totally have to come shopping with me :D"

"Sure Alice. I'd love to."

Just then the bell went and I had to go to history. I was in such a day dream about shopping I barely registered the fact I was at the class. I walked in and sat down and the next thing I knew I was staring into a pool of gorgeous blue eyes. Oh no! I cant deal with this. I flew out of the classroom.

**JPOV**

From the very first moment I set my eyes on the brown haired beauty I knew she was the one. I was too young to settle down. I Jasper Hale was the school player and was proud of it. I had a new girl every week and had not been a virgin for years. I never really seen the point in waiting till' I found 'the one' because I never thought I would. I enjoyed girls and I felt important and wanted.

But my body was doing something different from what I wanted it to. I would also find myself near bella and would constantly follow her and watch her. The day she seen me with lauren I felt guilty. Seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes gave me a little bit of hope that she felt the same way about me as I did her. That she wanted me, and then in gym she looked as sexy as hell playing netball not to mention how talented she was at it. When lauren said those things and bella flew out of there I couldn't help it. I wanted to go to her. To make sure she was okay. But Edward the ass wouldn't let me. He said she needed some time on her own to get her head together. Asshole. So about an hour or 2 later I went to her dorm but. I can still picture her opening the door in those small tight shorts. I couldn't help myself. I needed to fel my lips on hers. So I did. I crashed my lips to hers. I started sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip and slid my tounge across her top lip begging for entrance. When she granted it I was ecstatic but as soon as I realised what I was doing I stopped myself and fled out of her room without a backward glance at her. I was sure i had upset her but that was not how I had wanted our first kiss to be. I had wanted it to be all romantic. Then in history when she looked in my eyes she seemed so hurt and lost that my first reaction was to go comfort her but she fled as quick as she could out of there. Because of me? That thought hurt me the most. Had I hurt her? Made her not want to know me at all? I hope its not like that.

**BPOV**

I had netball practice to go to so I had a shower and got into my Wexford Gaelic gear. I slipped on my white tennis shoes, tied up my hair and removed my make-up. I grabbed my bag and phone and made my way to the outside court where practice was being held. On the way I texted alice to let her know I was okay.

_Hey alice_

_Sorry for skipping_

_Nawt in tha mood._

_Headn dae netball now_

_I'll be 1 hour 2 max. _

_Bella xx_

A few minutes later and she had replied.

_Bella _

_Dn't worry abt it. _

_You can tell me later if you want. _

_Okay you want food aftr.?_

_Ali xx_

I replied.

_Ali .._

_Yess please.._

_Bella xx_

I was now at the court which was beside what looked like a football stadium. There were boys there for practice too. The coach called me over and introduced me to the rest of the team. We did a few warm ups then played a couple of matches. After practice coach called me over and told me she was pleased with how I was performing and wanted me to keep it up. I thanked her and started walking back to my room. I decided to texxt alice and tell her I'd be 10 minutes.

_Hey Ali.._

_Walking bck nw.. b abt 10 min_

_Ly _

_Bella xx_

I walked for a few more minutes when I felt a hand go over my eyes. I started screaming and kicking and punching what ever I could.

"Relax bella. Its just me."

"Jasper?"

The hand over my eyes was removed and I could see again. I turned around and seen jasper smiling sheepishly at me. I turned on my hell and stormed away. Jasper caught me and held my arm to stop me walking.

"Bella, please. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please bells. I just wanted to talk to you and apologize for last night. I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay. I forgive you for both. So you regret kissing me big deal"

I shrugged my shoulders to make it seem as if I didn't care when on the inside I was slowly dieing.

"Bella. How can you say that. I don't regret kissing you. I just regret doing it in the way I did."

"Okay. Well I have to get going. Bye."

I started to walk when jasper turned me around again. This time as soon as I turned around I felt his lips on mine. The same shock went through my body as my lips moved in sync with his and as our tongues touched. My hands wound round his neck and his hands rested on the very bottom of my back just above my ass. It started to pour down then. This is how a first kiss should be. Then Jasper started speaking.

"Bella please go on a date with me?"

I fainted

**A/n **

**There was a bita Jasper pov in there for ya too. :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to there story alerts and stuff. I appreciate it so much and I'm so happy to see you like my story. The chapters aren't that long as I cant seem to get them over 1000 or so words L Any one wana give me any ideas or anyhin just review ..**

**Kimmmz - thanks! I don't think my writings that good actually..**

**Luvlee45215 - Thank you ! **

**SapphireMouseWhitlockHale - thanks so much. Ino it was really forward but I thought it was a good way to get their relationship goin. **

**Reviewwww Please :D **

**TwilighttBabyy xxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n

**I've had so much going on this last couple a weeks I haven't been able to update. **

**I also have major writers block, as I can't figure out how to get the story moving again from my last chapter.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and added me to story alert and author alert. Hopefully I will have a chapter up as soon as I can. Any ideas would be appreciated. **

**TwilighttBabyy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a long time coming I know but I've got a lot going on a the minute. Sorry Guys. **

**I'd like to thank SapphireMouseWhitlockHale for beta'ing.**

**I've had G.C.S.E exams and I got my results today :D I still have a lot more to do this year and have work experience soon so I might not get to update a lot. **

**And I still haven't obtained the rights for twilight *sigh***

* * *

I headed back to my dorm as Alice insisted I call it. I could just hear her in my head. ' _Now Bella if you're going to live in America you need to get used to the American language_.' I laughed at the memory.

"What's funny?"

Where in the world does that little pixie come from?

"Oh nothing just a little flashback"

"Right well the gangs coming over in 5 and yes jaspers coming as well"

"Sorry Alice i'm gonna hit the gym tonight. See ya" I avoided looking at Alice 'coz I knew she'd be giving me the 'I know what your up to and its not going to work' glare.

I changed into my workout clothes, which consisted of my Gaelic gear and trainers since I was only allowed to wear them to the gym now thanks to Alice. Evil little pixie. Then I left for the gym before any of 'the gang' arrived**. **I'd been avoiding Jasper like the plague since our encounter 2 weeks ago. Everyone's getting suspicious and Jaspers tried to get me to talk to him I just won't. I mean like who faints when there asked to go on a date. Even though it would be my first time going on a date 'coz its not what people back home do but still this isn't some trashy romance novel **(I love romance novels just in case anyone took offence) **that has girls swooning over some guy this is real life. Goddamn it snap out of it Bella. I made my way to the gym and just went on the treadmill for an hour. There was never a night where I could just sit in and relax because of Alice having 'the gang' over every night. Like seriously can they not meet in someone else's room? I was sick of being forced out of my room every night because of Alice and her intrusive scheming nature. She knew something had happened with jasper and she was determined to a) get it out of me or b) get us together. I'd been trying to drown myself in schoolwork and netball practice but it wasn't helping much. I still constantly thought about jasper and the kisses. I couldn't lie to myself. I liked him and I knew I liked him. I was in such a pissed of mood by the time I stop thinking about jasper that all I wanted to do was go annoy my brother or just mess about with him. I was so homesick and the problems I had with jasper made it worse.

By the time I got back to my room Alice was waiting for me and the rest of them must have gone back to their own rooms.

"Hey Bella you alright?"

I walked straight passed her and into my room. I banged the door closed and fell to the floor behind it and started crying.

I was confused.

I was upset.

I was Homesick.

I Missed my Daddy.

I Missed my Brother.

I missed the way my brother would tickle me and would ruffle my hair.

I missed the way my brother would come home from work with d.v.d's rented out and sweets for me.

I missed the over protective big brother act.

I missed the way that people would say hello or would smile when you walked past them in the street of the little village I lived in.

Hell I even missed my mum.

Thinking about home made me cry even harder. A knock on my door brought me out of my musings.

"Bella? Bella you okay?"

"No! Go away!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong Bella"

"Nothing now leave me alone."

"Bella just let me in."

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE. NOW. ALICE!" I roared. I could never keep my temper in check. I heard Alice walk down the hall and slam her door. Great I annoyed the pixie.

"!" I screamed and punched the wall. That shit hurt.

I woke up the next morning on the floor. I tried to stretch but stop when the pain in my muscles became unbearable. I guess that's what I get for falling asleep on the floor. I went to the shower, and when I came out I let my hair dry and tied it back. Then I went to my wardrobe and choose what I was going to wear. I choose a blue vest top a blue Addidas jacket a black pair of tracksuit bottoms and blue tennis shoes. I wasn't in the mood for dressing up or applying make-up. I was tired sore and depressed. I left my bedroom to find that Alice was nowhere in sight. I guess she was still in a bad mood with me. I didn't blame her. School lasted forever today. It droned on and on and I never really learnt anything.

I had netball practice after school and we were pushing ourselves to the limit as we had our leagues matches starting in a week's time. Our trainer was really pushing me hard because she 'had seen me play and I was unbelievable' her words not mine. I was knackered by the time I got back to the room so I showered got changed and fell asleep in my bed this time.

It carried on this way for more than a week. Alice was still mad at her and I still didn't want to talk to anyone. I had talked to my brother last night and I missed home even more now. I was thinking about going back to be honest. I avoided any conversation with anyone and I really pushed myself hard during practice. I had stopped eating as much as well because I just didn't feel like it and I was so stressed.

Netball practice had just finished and I was walking back to my room when everything started to spin. I stopped walking and tried to regain my balance but I couldn't do it.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay you guys are gonna hate me coz she fainted again buhh its part of the story. Atm i'm just writing it the way it comes to me when i'm typing it up so suggestions on how it should go are welcome. Not much jasper in this one. Not much anyone in this one. Thanks for the reviews**

**TwilighttBabyy xx**


End file.
